mi vida en los escombros del distrito 12
by Sofiaossa
Summary: aqui escribo sobre la vida de katniss despues del rebelion , como a mi me gustaria que pasara
1. primer capitulo

Esta es mi primera publicación espero que les guste

Me halle corriendo en un gran bosque lleno de sinsajos que no paraban de cantar la misma canción que mi padre solía cantar cuando íbamos de caza , no podía huir del pasado , no podía huir del recuerdo , no podía alejar a Snow de mis sueños .

Me desperté sudando incapaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño recordando que ya no estaba Peeta a mi lado para reconfortarme con sus brazos .

Salí temprano de mi antiguo hogar al bosque ignorando los escombros a mi alrededor, la mitad del bosque estaba hecho cenizas ninguna forma de vida a mi alrededor. al llegar al punto donde Gale y yo solíamos reunirnos y pasar las horas cazando sin ninguna preocupación , sacudí mi cabeza y aleje esos pensamientos diciéndome a mi misma que eso es demasiado doloroso para recordarlo , recordándome a mi misma que no volvería recobrar mi vida.

Me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar agradeciendo la privacidad que me dada el bosque y su reconfortante olor a pino y pasto , volví a casa con una ardilla y un puñado de vallas , cocine perfectamente la ardilla como solía hacerlo con mama y Prim , después de saciar mi hambre alguien toco la puerta , mi cuerpo entero se estremeció

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré con la mas hermosa y radiante sonrisa de peeta , a Peeta no lo había visto desde la muerte de prim , apreté mis labios para evitar llorar por su mención en mi mente. Peeta se encontraba justo delante de mi sin pensarlo dos veces me lanze en sus brazos sin importarme si seguía creyendo que era un muto del capitolio Peeta para mi sorpresa me devolvió el abrazo aun mas fuerte y los dos reimos y lloramos, peeta después de un año al lado de haymich y los especialistas lograron convérselo de que yo no era un fruto del capitolio y snow, me encontré con sus labios y su olor que hacia que me sintiera de nuevo como solia ser , pasamos la noche en mi habitación hablando de todo excepto de nuestra experiencia en los juegos del hambre pasando los días el recobro su confianza en mi y juntos remodelamos la casa haciéndola un hogar. Hasta que un dia decidimos que si queríamos formar una familia seria en otro lugar donde no nos recordara que vivíamos encima de un cementerio


	2. Chapter 2

poco a poco fuimos recontruyendo el lugar , empezando con la panaderia donde el y su familia solian trabajar , recorde cuando todo estaba intacto , cuando veia a su padre detras de la caja y su madre haciendo la masa mientras peeta sacaba el pan caliente del horno se que el lo recuerda mas que yo ya que solo pasaba por el lugar, quise remodelarlo ponerlo muy hermoso con los fondos de los juegos del hambre anteriores podria el hacer pan y pasteles y pasar las horas mientras escucha los beatles a todo volumen eso es lo que yo queria para el , el merece todo excepto dolor y sufrimiento.

effie seria la encargada de comprar los hornos y escoger el color de la pintura siempre queriendo que tenga un toque moderno pero que sea algo que pueda manejar facilmente seria como su campo de juegos.

al terminar envolvi los ojos de peeta con una bufanda blanca y lo lleve a la panaderia , le quite con extrema suavidad la bufanda y juro que su emocion era tangible en el aire lo primero que vio fue un equipo de decoracion de pasteles todo se veia hermoso , las paredes rojas con toques de dorado . me abrazo tan fuerte que casi dolia y luego me beso en los labios con mucha prisa y se fue directo a recorrer el resto del lugar.

se oia desde la otra habitacion a effie advirtiendole sobre que los utencilios de cocina eran de caoba fina y que no los fuera a estropear , verlo asi de feliz me emociono tanto que tube que apretar mis labios para evitar llorar y dañarle el momento .

volvimos a casa y en todo el camino solo hablo de lo maravilloso que era todo y de lo feliz que lo habia hecho , cuando al fin llegamos me puse un pequeño pantalon de pijama y una camisa gigante los dos nos acurrucamos , me beso en la frente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme y luego me jalo mas hacia el , y me quede profundamente dormida.

soñe con una niña de pelo cafe hasta la cintura , piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos verdes que me recordaron a los de finnick llevaba un vestido de flores rosa con un liston blanco con un moño en la parte de atras y se hallaba riendo feliz en las piernas de peeta mientras el le cantaba una cancion y yo me recostaba contra el.


End file.
